Doctor Who: Living the Folklore
by L337Vampires
Summary: A girl named Stacie Leach had just woken up from a dream she can't remember, but is she still asleep, or has her life really become a nightmare? 1.Hungry Ghosts -Complete-  2.No evil  -In progress-
1. Adventure 1:Hungry ghosts part 1

_**So I've been loving me some aliens lately, and a long time ago I had this really good dream about aliens and stuff. I also loves me some TV shows from the UK about aliens. So here is the result of putting everything I know and love, in one packaged story! I hope you guys enjoy, mind you this is the first time I'm writing about aliens. Bare with me please.**_

I could feel the air whip against my face, stinging with cold rain. My feet pounded the ground in rhythm with my ragged breath. My eyes overflowed with tears and made my hair stick against my face. The dark clouds hung right above my head, ready to release their wrath onto the whole world. My hands pounded against the doors of everyone, anyone I could find who would believe me. This was the day to end all days. This was when our messages to space would be answered. This is the day where earth will be conquered and claimed by the beasts who know no mercy.

This is the day the world would end.

Someone's hand was on my shoulder, shaking it. I mumbled something quite unintelligible and covered my face with my hands. The shaking continued on and became more urgent. I opened one eye and immediately wished I didn't.

"Come on Stacie! You have to get up!" The voice of a young boy ghosted to my ears. My eyes slowly opened, still heavy with sleep, and I sat up.

"Fell asleep at your desk there," His voice hinted a bit of an English accent. "You must've been quite tired. Come on, mum's made us something to eat."

As he skipped out of my room as I wiped my face with the back of my hand. I tossed down the pen in my hand and scratched my head. What was I doing last night?

I groaned then got up. How could I not remember? It was something important... Oh well, I'll think about it later.

I shrugged into the kitchen as the smell of toast and orange juice lingered in the air. I took in a deep breath and sat down at the dining table. A plate and a bowl was set in front of me and the woman smiled warmly.

"Good mornin' sweet heart! Looks like you were studying all night. Is there a big test today at school?" She wiped her hands on a small towel, flattened out her apron, and began fixing up another plate.

"Must've been. I don't... quite know..." I took a spoon full of warm oatmeal into my mouth and swallowed.

"Looks like you didn't have time to set your alarm, either. You're still wearing your pajamas!" She teased with a wide smile. I looked down at myself, my eyes widened as my fingers lightly touched the pink fabric of my tank-top. When did I change?

"Didn't mean to offend, if your going to work like that, its your choice." She pointed the spatula towards my room as she put down a plate of food in front of the boy. I took a bite of eggs. "But if you don't hurry soon you'll be late!"

I nodded, hurriedly finishing off my breakfast and running into my room to gather my stuff. Once I was into decent clothes and my blonde hair combed, I pulled my bag over my shoulder and went out into the kitchen.

"Alright," I pulled out a slip of paper with my written schedule on it. "I'm leaving now, be back at three for school preparations, Jeremy, don't give mum any trouble!"

"Got it." The boy sighed. His blue eyes rolled― he's heard this many times before.

"I mean it!" I pointed, sternly. "Last time I came home to marker all over the walls. I'm not having any of that! Mum, you need to pick up your dress for aunt Lisa's wedding. She's expecting you as the bridesmaid to make sure its done before need week. Anything I'm forgetting?"

I hurried to pick up my keys and wallet to put them in my bag. I paused to go through my head of what I'm forgetting. I said it for a reason... there was something important I was supposed to remember...

"You need to order in the flowers and the cake to be sure they have the new arrangements." Jeremy said as he walked by with on of his action figures.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you!" I kissed the top of his head and ruffled his brown hair. He pushed my hand away, I smiled and lightly patted his back as he hid into his room. He's such a shy kid.

"Did I mention you look absolutely beautiful today?" My mum said, taking my hands in hers.

"No, but you say it everyday." I teased. A grin spread across my face and I hid it in my hair.

"Don't you ever hide your face," She lifted my chin and looked in my eyes adoringly. "Show off those blue eyes. You never know who will have the key to unlock them."

My smile faltered slightly but she didn't notice. "Thank you. I love you, Mum."

"Love you." She kissed my cheek and I scurried to the front door. I closed it behind me and locked it. I walked fast to the car, saying hello to the postman on the way. I unlocked the car door and got in, making my way to the clothing store I worked at. My mother was born in London, she was nineteen when she met the man of her dreams and she moved to America with him. She had me in the dear old US, and soon things fell apart. When I was five years old we moved back to the UK, my dad had died and my mother couldn't stand America without him. I soon had gotten used to things in the UK, but I didn't have the English accent like my mother. She soon began to date again when I was eight. I didn't object at the time because I thought it was normal, but I did know that yelling at your children constantly wasn't normal. They broke up and a few months later my mother found out she was pregnant with my little brother. After my brother was born I began taking on the household duties. I cleaned, scheduled everything, and held up the fort. Unfortunately, because of all this business, I never had a dating history. Not once did I ever accept a man's offer to go out on a date.

I preferred it this way. I mean, I do get lonely, but I've never really had that need to be close to anyone. I'm a loner, as some people would call it, I don't need the passion or anything in my life. I was happy how I was.

I pulled into the parking garage and drove into my reserved space. I've worked here for three years now... Its got good pay, so I don't mind, plus the discount is something worth-while. I smiled as I got out of the small silver vehicle. Today was such a nice day. I looked at the sky as I walked out of the garage. The clouds were a bit thin so you could see blue patches in the normally dull gray. I inhaled the air and shook myself a bit before walking into the shop.

"Mornin', Stacie!" Called Michelle. She was the manager and owner. I smiled at her and nodded. She had black hair and hazel eyes, quiet different from what I look like. She was born and raised in London, unlike me. I walked up to her and pulled her short frame into a tight hug.

"So good to see you, Michelle." I smiled wider. "How was your vacation with the husband?"

She pulled back to tell me all about her trip to the United States of America, she had gone to Florida for two weeks to celebrate her honeymoon.

"It was gorgeous, Hun!" She sighed with her hand over her heart. "I'd go back there one day if I could, once they get rid of the mosquito's first, of course!"

I laughed. It's so easy to be happy around Michelle. She squeezed her wide hips behind the counter and tossed me my working apron. I tied it around my neck and hips and began dusting the shelves for the purses.

"So tell me!" Michelle suddenly chirped up.

"Tell you what?" I twirled around, eyes wide with surprise.

"Have you met... anyone new...? Lately?" She wiggled her tush and her eyebrows suggestively.

"WHAT?" I yelled a bit too loud. "No! I-I-I... no! I'm not interested in the complications of dating."

She rolled her eyes and tsk'd me. "You're going to end up alone when you get old!"

"I already have too many complications in my life," I picked up a box of scarves and began hanging them on the racks. "I don't need anymore, even if I end up alone."

"Oh, poor thing." She frowned then walked back to the stock room. I rolled my eyes. I really didn't need anybody in my life. I'm quite fine by myself.

Someone walked into the shop, I heard the familiar ring of the bell on the door. But when I turned to look, there was no one there.

"That's weird..." I whispered, shaking my head. I turned around, with a small black purse in my arms. I was going to put it on the shelf, but it ended up on the floor.

It was because of the creature behind me. The creature with no shape.

"Help... me..." Its voice was strangled. I remembered seeing the same type of creature when I was studying the Buddhist religion. I was seeing a hungry ghost.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and just kept screaming. I didn't think I could stop. Suddenly the ghost was breathing in and a red light began coming out of my mouth. My eyes opened wide as my scream grew on. It breathed in my cry and suddenly my scream stopped. I breathed in and tried to speak but I couldn't find my voice. My hands cupped my throat and I coughed in surprise. But there was no noise in that. Just a quick "woosh" of air.

My eyes turned back at the creature, but it was gone. All that was left was a whisper. It frightened the depth of me. It was my voice whispering, "I'm still hungry."

I wanted to scream again but all I could do was lean against the counter, slink to the floor, and silently cry. Michelle ran in and began shaking my shoulders in anxiety.

"Stacie! Stacie! What happened? Whats wrong? What do you need? Police? Ambulance!" The questions whirled on and on. I made the gesture with my hand of writing with a pen and she nodded. She stepped around the counter, got out paper and a marker, and handed it to me. I wrote carefully onto the paper, as quick as I could.

Michelle gasped as she read my writing.

I need a Doctor.

_**Soooooooooo? Tell me what you think lovies! Now, I know I'm not from the UK but I'm absolutely in love with the series Doctor Who and I know people who will tell me anything I need to know about the setting and what not. Please review, as I said, first time writing about actual aliens, not just like silly locust people from a video game. This is actual aliens, actual legends. Ugh, please tell me what you guys think and I might continue! Now this isn't going along with the TV series. I haven't watched the old series nor have I watched the newest season with Matt but I will as soon as possible! This is a whole different Doctor in its own, that is until I watch all the episodes and movies of everything.**_

_**Please let me know what you think!**_

_**~Destiny**_


	2. Hungry Ghosts part 2

_She stepped around the counter, got out paper and a marker, and handed it to me. I wrote carefully onto the paper, as quick as I could._

_Michelle gasped as she read my writing._

_**I need a Doctor.**_

___**

* * *

**_

_**~*(Enter Doctor who theme song here)*~**_

_**Heeheehee, okay so I said I might continue if you guys liked it but I just didn't want to leave this story alone. I love it too dang much. So I hope you guys liked the first chapter because this is going to continue! I'm very good with beginning stories and ending them but the middle... eh... but, it'll be like how the TV show is. Its still in the planning stage for that. I'm pretty sure I might just make this a single adventure for now... Let me know what you guys think please, Reviews are like hugs. SPREAD THE LOVE WHOVIANS!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who I'm just another obsessed fan of it. I only own the Leach family and Michelle... for now. I'm basing this Doctor after the acting of David Tennant/ the 10th doctor. (Was he the 10th? I don't remember...) Since I've only JUST watched where he turned into Matt.**_

* * *

I must've fallen asleep by the time the paramedics got there because when I opened my eyes we were at the hospital with people fluttering about everywhere.

"...I don't know," I looked around and found Michelle talking to one of the nurse's. Looked like she was flirting with the man. "She just screamed and screamed... I thought it was a joke, you know, boy who cried wolf? I know she's not the type of person to do that but... She was screaming then suddenly there was nothing. I went to check on her and tell her it wasn't funny but... She was crying and leaning on the counter. She wouldn't speak!"

The nurse walked over nodding, he put his fingers against the side of my throat and hmm'd and aah'd. Michelle continued blabbing on. I wish I could tell her to be quiet, she's probably giving the man a migraine.

"Maybe she was scared out of her wits," She grabbed a hold of my hand and I could tell she was acting worried. She was acting for the handsome nurse. My eyes widened and I pulled my hand out of hers. "See? Maybe if she got some rest..."

"It wasn't just a strain on her voice nor is she going into shock," The nurse was writing something down onto a clipboard and now looked into my eyes. "Her vocal cords... Its like they belong to a dead man's corpse."

Michelle gasped and I immediately wanted to tell her it was okay. But I couldn't, no sound was coming out of my throat. It was only silent air. I silently cursed to myself and suddenly I heard the most appalling thing.

"This isn't the only case where this has happened."

I looked at the nurse with wide eyes. What? The ghost has stolen the voice from others?

"Excuse me," A man appeared from behind the curtain. "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation here."

The nurse rolled his eyes and began pushing the man out of the room. "Go back to your bed Mr. Smith, no need to bother the other patients."

"Aw, _come on_, I'm just curious, that's all."

"I thought you had a serious injury?" The nurse raised his eyebrow.

"_Yeah_... I lied. Including about my name." Smith walked into the little room and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked at my face a smiled wide. "Hello."

I went to say Hello back but closed my mouth and stared at my fingers.

"What's happened to you?" His eyebrows knit together and he studied my face a long while. I looked back and forth from him to the nurse to Michelle, hoping one of them would say something. Suddenly he jumped up from the bed with a huge smile. "Well, I'll take this matter into my own hands, thank you, Stevens."

"Wait, what? Who are you?" The nurse asked, trying to stop Smith from disconnecting the machine's hooked to me.

"Why does _everyone_ ask me that question? Here _I_ am trying to help you guys, and you always need to know who I am first." Smith stopped and stared at the nurse. "Are you all _that_ paranoid?"

"Sir, you better tell me who you are before I call security."

"Oh fine. I'm the Doctor." He smiled a mile wide grin again and went back to unhooking the machine's. "I'll need to know any contact information she has."

"Hey, hold up. He said your name was _Smith_, right?" Michelle finally spoke up. "Nurse Stevens said that our doctor's name was _Doctor Ryan_."

"Oh!" The man gasped dramatically. He pulled out a small torch-looking thing and shined it onto my neck. I gasped loudly, feeling the joy of it. "Good thing what that creature did was only temporary, it must not like you..."

"Security!" The nurse yelled at the top of his lungs.

The man grabbed a hold of my arm and whispered, "_Run_." into my ear. We took off down the hall and out the front door, I laughed the whole way hearing Michelle shout my name. Men dressed in uniform chased us out the door but we ran for blocks and soon came upon a playground. I looked back and we had lost them.

"What fun _that_ was!" The man guffawed.

I turned to him and took a deep breath. "Who are you?" I asked. Pure happiness flowed through my body that I could finally speak.

"Like I said." His smile suddenly disappeared. This man had such weird mood swings. "I'm the Doctor."

I could tell he wasn't lying. This was the pure truth. "Doctor." I stated. He nodded. "What was it that you did?"

"Well, not much. Your vocal cords seemed dead but they were just cut off from your brain's electric current. You lost control of those nerves and so they became like noodles. Quite gross. I fixed it with my newly acquired medical device. Very easy in your case, almost impossible in other case's," He rambled on and on flipping the small cylinder in his hand. He was almost as bad as Michelle, but at least he was interesting. Then he caught my extreme attention. "In fact it was so easy its like your not even human..."

"No, I'm human!" My eyes widened at his assumption.

"If you say so, I mean its not like aliens exist, noo..." He was backpedaling. I sighed and then look him right in the face.

"You're lying."

"Excuse me?"

"You said that aliens don't exist. You were lying." My eyes narrowed. I don't know why but his words felt false, I don't know how I could tell, to anyone else they would take them as truth but I felt them as false...

"How do you know that?" He raised his eyebrows. I was shocked. There was something he was implying, like he knew. He chuckled slightly to himself then turned around and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" I called. I began running after the strange Doctor.

"Somewhere."

"Where?" I caught up to him and he turned to face me, stopping dead in his tracks.

"What if I told you, you were right?" He paused to see if I would answer, when I didn't, he continued. "What if there were things out there, unimaginable things, beyond your world? What if I was lying and aliens do exist?"

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by the screams of people around us. I whipped my head around to see the shapeless creature from the shop. I gasped and the Doctor took off in a full blown run towards the creature. He climbed on top of the large slide in the playground and whistled to the creature, getting its immediate attention.

"I'm so... hungry!" It began to float towards him.

"Na, I don't think that's a good idea!" The Doctor wrinkled his nose. But the ghost kept coming towards him.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" I shouted. I stayed at the edge of the playground, knowing too well what that creature would do to him. He smiled like he knew too.

"I need the fear..." The ghost was getting closer to him and I could feel my heart begin to race.

"Doctor!" I yelled. He needed to get out of there but he just stood the grinning like a fool. He winked at me then faced the creature.

"You know feeding off people's fear isn't very appetizing," He was starting up a conversation with the ghost! What a loon! "In fact you'd probably end up hungrier than before."

"And you know this yourself? You have tasted the fear and drank the screams of those terrified?" The ghost began to stretch its swollen neck towards the Doctor. "My stomach will not settle unless I have more, the taste so exquisite that it leaves my mouth itching for more. My throat constricts to where I can no longer swallow half of what I devour but the half I do is still worth it."

"Why are you here?" The Doctor's face went serious and I began to slowly sneak towards him.

"The human race is filled with fear! If I stay here on this hopeless planet I needn't go hungry again!" The ghost began to grow and stretch by the time I was almost arms length away from the play-set. I reached out a hand to the tiny ladder but the Doctor shook his head 'no' towards me. "Me, and my brothers, we shall eat the fear and terror of the humans, we shall drink their cries and screams until they have no voice left to use! We shall feast until our hunger has finally diminished! We shall conquer this world, starting with you Doctor!"

The ghost flew at the Doctor but before it could get him, the Doctor flew off the play-set and grabbed my hand. He took off running with the ghost following.

"Hungry, so hungry, Doctor! Cure me of this hunger! Let me feed off your fear!"

"Doctor, the ghost!" I screamed as it began gaining on us. We turned the corner of the street and ran down the alley. There was a dead end and we were trapped with only a blue police box to hide in. Wait a minute...

* * *

_**Tell me what you guys think and I will upload the next chapter... which is already done... Heehee I wanted to know what would happen, I'm too impatient. I think I might continue this story though... if I do a little more research on legends and mystical creature myths, I might be able to make a real work of art. Each chapter I upload is only about 3 pages long because I don't want to overwhelm you all, but I almost made this the last chapter which would've made this 6-7 pages long and boy, would you have had a LOT of reading to do.**_

_**I love how I portrayed the Doctor, its very close to the acting of David Tennant, though there are a few differences in this Doctor. He's more smiley, less angsty. Though he'd have the right to be, I want the Doctor to be happy...**_

_**Please review Whovians, its like, the best thing ever.**_

_**See you next time my lovies!**_

_**Hope this continues onto another adventure!**_

_**~Destiny**_


	3. Hungry Ghosts part 3 final

_**Hello Lovies, the final chapter of Hungry Ghosts is here. I don't like how this one turned out, it was supposed to be a little bit longer... in fact this actually wasn't supposed to be the final chapter but I had already typed it up and I didn't want to change it. I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far, I may continue it because it was really fun to write... Yeah I think I will continue this.**_

_**I hope you guys like this final chapter of hungry ghosts, and I hope you all review!**_

_**Review is love. Spread the love Whovians, for the sake of the Doctor.**_

_**

* * *

**_

He snapped his fingers and the doors opened revealing a blinding light. We jumped through and the doors closed behind us. I blinked my eyes for a while, still blind from the light, until I could see where we were.

"Doctor this box is too small, it'll find us... in... oh my." My mouth fell open at the sight of the interior. Could this box really be this big on the inside? I tried to think of the outside, was it really this big on the outside... I thought it was a small out-dated police box, not a humongous... What was I to call this?

"Yes, the box is bigger on the inside, DON'T FOCUS ON THAT RIGHT NOW!" He grabbed a hold of my shoulders and shook them a bit to clear my head. I nodded and he ran to the object in the middle of the room that look like a giant computer-thing. I followed him and just sort of stood there until he started throwing things at me to do.

"There's a canister," He pointed and looked me dead in the eye. "It's not for soup or tea, it's a special canister that will trap the ghost's in it forever. I need you to help me find it, the ghosts are headed towards the middle of town, we have to beat them there or else they will suck out everything every human has. Not all of the ghosts want just fear and screams. The one you met is just the first to be here, the others... they are coming and we need to hurry!"

I nodded and ran towards the pile of cables and objects he had pointed to, not even knowing where to start. Images appeared, they flickered and danced in front of my eyes like a television that was unable to pick up a signal. It was fuzzy but it made me remember... I had a dream of someone... He looked exactly like the Doctor.

"Doctor..." I started.

"What?" He snapped.

"You sound like you know what you are doing." I picked up a giant tangle of cords and dropped them to the side and began rummaging through the box below. I had changed what I was going to say right before I said it. "How many times have you saved the world before?"

He was quiet for a long while. I turned to look at him as soon as I found something like he had explained. When I handed it to him he finally replied, "Too many times."

Before I could say anything, there was a crash against the door.

"They're trying to get in!" The Doctor opened the canister and went for the door.

"Doctor!" I yelled. "Don't go out there!"

He smiled and opened the door and jumped out. I growled to myself and began to pace a bit. Should I go out there? He needs help! He can't fight those things off by himself! But those things... If he's already gone then I'd just be going out to my death!

"Oh FIDDLESTICKS!" I yelled to myself then ran to the door. I flung it open and jumped out; the first thing I heard was the Doctor.

"Ha! Back!Ah!" He wasn't even half a block away before the things had gotten to him. He was trying to fight them off in front of a golden roofed building, but he was losing.

"Doctor!" I began running towards him but I had accidentally caught the attention of some of the ghosts.

"Get out of here!" The Doctor shouted. I just stood there frozen, he had needed my help after all, STUPID! I was in the blue box pacing while he was out here! I shook my head and ran towards him; I didn't know what I was going to do, but I needed to do something. Suddenly all the ghosts left him and began swirling around me like a vortex. The Doctor fell to the ground panting, they had left him alone. My hair blew up into the air, the wind was like a tornado on the inside of the vortex they made. I covered my face, to protect my eyes, with my hands because... well, there wasn't much I could do. Before I knew it, I felt like all the energy in me was being sucked out. My body began to glow red and blue and every so often a ghost would stop to breath in the aura around me. Each time they did, I got weaker and weaker. I fell to my knees and looked out to the Doctor.

He was gone.

I looked all around me but there was no sight of him. Tears began to fill up my eyes and soon those were breathed in by the ghosts. Suddenly there was a whistle behind me. All the ghosts stopped, I peeked over my shoulder and there he was. The Doctor glared at the creatures like he was being fueled by the fiery depths of hell itself.

"You know, you've really made me mad now." He said to them. He began strolling our way with the canister being tossed around in his hand. "You can suck my life force away, you can try to kill, hey, you can even try to destroy the door on my Tardis, but you DO NOT, EVER, touch my friends!"

The ghosts morphed into one and began to fly at him for a big attack, but the Doctor tore off the lid to the canister and a bright light came out from it. The ghost howled in distress and was sucked right into the light. The Doctor closed it with the lid and sighed. He walked over to me and held out a hand.

"Need help up?"

"Thanks..." I grabbed on and was pulled onto my feet. "Doctor?"

"Hmm..?" He said, almost absentmindedly.

"You said to the creatures... Am I counted as your friend?" I hid my face in my hair. "We've only just met..."

"Well... You know... If you want... We can become friends," He rocked back and forth on his feet. "Maybe you can even come with me... We can go on adventures... and fight monsters... you know, like these ones?"

"Fight monsters like the Hungry Ghosts?" I laughed.

"Is that what they're called?" He wrinkled his nose and grinned again.

"Yes, I guess... Doctor, what are they really?" My smile faded and my eyes narrowed. He had better tell me the truth.

"Like I said earlier. What if I told you Aliens were real? What if there were so many unimaginable things in this world that no one knows about? Would you believe me?" His eyebrows drew together like he was worried about my reaction. I took a deep breath and smiled, I think I might have even surprised him with what I said next.

"Okay."

"What?"

"I said okay," I smiled wider.

"Okay, you'd believe me...? Or..."

"Okay, I think I believe you, and okay I'll come with you." I laughed again, to be able to go on exciting adventures like I did today... that would be something!

He grinned a mile wide again and literally skipped in the air. I think he would've yelled 'Yippee!' if there weren't people crowding around. Instead he said "Really?" and I replied with a straight and simple, "Yes."

He took my hand and we ran back to his blue box, stopping just a few feet away.

"Welcome, Miss..."

"Stacie Leach."

"Welcome Miss Stacie, too the most amazing adventure of your life." He snapped his fingers and the doors to the box opened. "Now step inside the Tardis to begin your journey."

"Hungry..." I gasped and turned around behind me. Not again!

"Hungry..." said the little wisp that was floating in circles behind us. It was only the size of my palm and I couldn't help but laugh. I could hear the Doctor stifle some chuckles too, then he opened the canister slightly and the ghost was sucked in.

I laughed again and skipped inside the Tardis. He closed the door behind him and I could feel the place simply vibrate with energy I've never felt before.

"Now." He walked over to the control panel-thing and leaned against it.

"Yes?" I raised my eyebrows in anticipation.

"Where to first?"

* * *

_**Typical ending for a TV episode. But wasn't this Adventure amazing? I know this was shorter but... sadly the Doctor didn't have any brilliant things up his sleeves. What can I say? He knows how to quickly get rid of the ghosts without much effort.**_

_**But, I'm sorry to say our time with the Doctor has ended for now, but I will continue once I research some stuff. I hope you guys will read the next story of Stacie's and the Doctor's adventures! For now I'm going to rewatch Doctor Donna!**_

_**Review and spread the Doctor love!**_

_**May he bring happiness to you all.**_

_**Bye!**_

_**~Destiny**_


End file.
